


The Yield

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Destiel - Freeform, Dom! Castiel, M/M, Master/Slave, bottom!Dean, sub! dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks he has it made. He is the owner of a small business, has a really great friend who is fun to hang out with and has fun on an online forum with a person by the name of 'Pup'. Everything is fine until Dean Winchester moves to town. Now Cas finds himself having to choose between Dean and Pup. ( Destiel, Smut, Bondage. This fic is rated M for a reason :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel wiped down the counter before standing to stretch and straighten his spine. He sighed and looked about his small shop. There was no one in at the moment and Cas was glad. The lunch rush had just gone through and he needed a good moment to tidy before the smaller rush at four. He really disliked it when the shop was messy.

First, he collected the books that had piled on the counter in front and behind him. Books that people had brought in, didn't want or had returned. He then went far back into the shop to return them to their places on the shelves. Far to many of them were going into the Romance section for his personal tastes, but who was he to dictate what his customers read.

Once the books were placed back where they belonged, Castiel went to the tables, picking up mis-matched tea cups and saucers and little plates with crumbs on them. They went into a dishwasher to be cleaned, the tea cups into a sink of soapy water. He let them soak for a moment as he wiped down each of the tables.

This was his routine. What he had done since he had come to this place and inherited this little shop. He couldn't' complain. He enjoyed the quaint shop. A used bookstore / coffee shop. The shop tended to attract intellectual types in beanie hats and long skirts. Hipsters, he believed they were called. At least that was what his part timer, Alfie had called them.

It didn't matter what the customers were like, Castiel enjoyed them. The people who came into the shop were nice and often chatted with him before moving on to their jobs or to school. But they never stayed. It was one of the other reason's that Cas loved his little shop. When he got too lonely, he could read a book.

When the tables were wiped down, Cas stepped behind the counter so he could wash the china and set them to dry. He was always careful of the china. He liked the beautiful designs on them and he didn't have a duplicate of a single cup and saucer. He was elbow deep in the hot suds when the bell on the front door rang, indicating some one entering. He shook his hands off over the sink, reaching for a towel to dry his hands on.

The man who stood at the counter was one he had never seen before. He had short dark brown hair and a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes. " Afternoon." Castiel said, setting the towel aside and tightening the apron about his slender hips. " What can I get for you."

The stranger pursed his lips ( which were rather kissable actually) and looked above Castiel's head at the menu on the chalk board. His brow furrowed.

" Don't you have anything without foam or frilly shit?"

Castiel rose a brow. Then tilted his head to the side indicating the chalk board that sat on the counter. It displayed the coffee flavours and types of regular coffees and teas.

" Ahh. Right. Well I guess I will take the dark roast black, Large."

Cas nodded and moved to prepare the coffee. His coffee was always made from fresh ground beans. The deep woodsy smell of the dark roast filled the air" Where are you from?" He asked to pass the time.

The stranger looked up from the desert display that sat behind glass. " Sioux Falls." he answered.

Cas felt his brows raise. " What are you doing here?" He asked. " This is a long way from Sioux falls..."

" I just took a job here. R+C Auto. I am their new Mechanic." Cas nodded, pouring hot water into the press and then pressing it down slowly. The water turning a dark amber. " Just rolled into town. Thought I could use some Java to help me unpack.

" I see." Cas responded as he poured the strong drink into a paper cup. " That is a very reputable Auto shop."

" It is." The stranger replied with a hint of pride.

" Well Welcome to Green Briar." Cas pushed the coffee into the man's hand.

" How much to I owe you?" he asked, lifting the cup. Cas could have sworn that the man brushed his fingers on purpose. He was staring at him and it made Cas feel a little edgy.

" Nothing... Its on the house."

The man smiled and it lit up the room " Well Thank you -"

It took Cas a moment to realize that the stranger was looking for his name. " Cas, Castiel Novak." he replied.

" Castiel." He rolled the name on his tongue as if tasting it then rose a brow. " Interesting. Well Cas, You will be seeing more of me. Name's Dean by the way..."

" Pleased to meet you Dean."

The man left, waving over his shoulder and Cas wondered why he found it hard to catch his breath. He paused a moment before returning to his dishes. Once the china was all washed and the sink was drained, Cas set to sweeping the floor and the general clean up and supply fill he did for when Alfie came in.

Alfie showed up on time like he always did. And put on an apron before setting his book bag down awkwardly. " Uuh Castiel... Could I ask you a favor?" he asked.

" Sure Alfie what is it?"

" Well I have to do a certain passage of reading before class tomorrow and-"

Cas held up a hand. " as long as everything gets done, I don't mind you doing school work while you are here." Alfie gave him a bright smile and assured him that everything would be completed.

Cas walked to the local deli to pick up some chicken and salad. He then returned to his apartment. A small place above his shop. He ate in silence as he delved into the book he had been reading. He tidied his apartment a little before sitting down at his computer for one of the most fun times of the day. He cracked his fingers before logging in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um. This is my first time writing Charlie. I apologize if she seems ooc

Castiel's hands ran along the sides of the quivering body under him. Up underneath, along a heaving abdomen to toned pectorals. It was there that his fingers found what they sought. The nipples were hot and erect. He pinched them slightly, earning him a throaty gasp. his fingers moved then to the contrasting cold of the clamps drawn tight around those nipples. Castiel grasped the clamps them, pulling them until that gasp became a moan.

He canted his hips forward, burying himself deeper into the other man's body. He pressed his chest along that smooth back. One hand played with the chain connecting the nipple clamps, tugging at them lightly as the other pressed down that abdomen again to the straining erection between the other man's legs.

Cas brought his mouth up beside the man's ear, biting the lobe before saying. " Should I allow you to come?"

" Yes." Breathed the man

" Yes what?" This time, pulling at the chain nipples caused a yelp.

" Yes Sir."

" hmm." Castiel smiled against the man's ear, his fingers pressing at the base of his erection. " Should I touch you? Do you deserve to have me pleasure your cock or should I make you come from my dick alone?"

" Please." The man whined piteously.

The smile Cas wore became a grin. " Please what?"

" Touch me. Please touch me. Please come in my Ass. GOD Sir, Please just move. Fuck me, stroke me till we come." The man paused when Castiel did not move. " Please sir." he whined.

" Good Boy..." Cas breathed. His hand encircled the man's weeping erection as he pulled his hips back only to slam back into him. He fucked him hard and fast, Milking the man's cock until he came hard against the sheets under them. Castiel thrust once, twice and came on the third thrust after, burying himself deep.

Whipped-boi98: Wow...  
Angel_of_Thursday: ?  
Whipped-boi98: You are really good at the whole role play thing. Felt like I was really there.  
Angel_of_Thursday: I read a lot, but I suppose I should thank you for the compliment.  
Whipped-boi98: I came really hard just from Jacking and reading your responses. Can I add you to my friend's list?  
Angel_of_Thursday: No.  
Whipped-bo98i: ...  
Angel_of_Thursday: I am sorry. I guess you require more of an explanation. I have a friend on this forum that I usually role play with, and I will be unavailable when he returns.  
Whipped-boi98: I C. Well, If you are ever in need again...  
Angel_of_Thursday: Yes I may contact you again... Good Night.

Castiel really hated to be a dick. He supposed that it was a little ridiculous to wait the return of his friend on the BDSM forum he frequented, but he couldn't help it. He was such an avid reader off of the forum and he really wasn't much for this... Internet short speak. It really broke the flow for him. this 'whipped-boi98' had been decent at the game, but still wasn't up to par.

With a sigh, Castiel logged off of the forum and went to check his e-mail. Nothing but junk mail. He went to a coffee shop tools and machine's web site so he could look longingly after one of the new type of industrial frapachino machines. It was nice, but he couldn't justify it when the one he had still worked perfectly.

He closed the window then pushed his chair back from the desk to go brush his teeth and prepare for an early bed.

The next day was the same as the last. The same boring people came into the shop. Everyone but one spunky redhead buying their 'usual' drinks. Charlie worked down the street at the 'Green Briar Bakery'. She was in every day to display the cakes and treats that Castiel had displayed in his small desert counter. It was a good deal that he had going with the bakery. He was a coffee shop first and they only served simple coffee and tea. Castiel purchased baked goods from them at a discounted price and they got free advertisement out of it.

" You are looking more glum than usual friend." Charlie stated as she set down the bags of treats on Castiel's counter.

Cas frowned, standing up from getting her a take out cup. " Why do you say that?"

" You were frowning before you frowned at me." She teased, reaching across the counter to poke his nose." Cas waved her hand away.

" Its nothing... just an off day." In truth, Cas was very lonely. He frequented a BDSM forum sure, but electronic liaison's were very different than the real thing. The problem was, despite the fact that he plated a Dom on the forums, he was very shy in real life. To the point where people had mentioned that he came off as aloof.

It was easy to be friendly while he was selling coffee and doing his job. but as soon as the conversation moved further than that, he choked up and really wasn't sure what to say or do. It was one of the reason's he loved books so much. He could have coffee, dinner or lunch with a book. Take one to bed even and never have to think of anything to say to it.

Charlie said he was an Introvert. Cas thought he was just too damn shy.

Charlie pursed her lips at him knowing he was lying. They had known each other for two years now and she had this way of just reading him. " What do you say we have dinner at the Roadhouse tonight? We can get our drink on, I can blab to you about the new video game I am playing and you can blab to me about the book you are reading."

Despite himself, Cas smiled. " That sounds nice."

" Good. its a date then. Just no getting fresh." she wiggled her finger at him and it made him laugh. It had long ago been established that they would be nothing but friends. She was into girls and he was into men. simple. That didn't mean that they didn't flirt for fun once and a while.

" You haven't told me what you wanted yet."

" ooh... One of those caramel frappe things with soy or whatever."

Castiel snorted and proceeded to make the drink. He looked up when he heard the bell ring on the front door and froze. It was Dean. Why did he have to show up now when Charlie was here? She knew him well enough that when he stuttered or... Cas would never hear the end of it.

" Morning Cas!" Dean called as he walked in. Cas brought Charlie's coffee to her and nodded to Dean.

" Morning." It looked like Dean had showered since the day before. Not that he looked unclean before. He simply looked fresher now, his green eyes were bright in the morning light. Cas cleared his throat, realizing he had been staring. " What can I get you?" he asked, ignoring Charlie's raised brow.

Dean leaned one elbow against the counter and grinned at Castiel. " Whatever you gave me yesterday will be fine. That was one fantastic cup of coffee. I am used to that shit they sell in diners."

Castiel thanked his lucky stars that he actually remembered what the bow legged man took and set to making it.

" Sooo." Charlie started taking a cautious first tip of her coffee before deciding it was still too hot. " Who might you be. We don't get very many new people around here." Castiel was hoping that she would be too preoccupied with talking to notice the faint blush he could feel on his cheeks.

" I just moved into town actually." Dean told her.

" And you already know Castiel by nick name. hmm, you move faster than The Enterprise at Hyper-speed."

Dean said nothing and Cas couldn't decide if he was relieved by that fact or if it just made him more anxious. He had the drink ready and handed it to Dean.

This time he was not imagining things... Dean definitely lingered taking the drink. His fingers closing down on Castiel's forcing him to stay there a moment before Dean's hand slid up and took the cup. To Cas' horror, Charlie saw the whole thing.

" t-two" He cleared his throat. " two fifty please..." Dean pressed the money into Castiel's hand and gave a little wink before turning to leave, raising the drink up in a form of a wave. " Thanks Cas, see you tomorrow." And then he was gone and Cas could breathe again.

When he was done, Charlie turned to him with a wicked grin. " WHAT was that?" she demanded.

" what was what?" Cas asked with a raised brow. maybe if he played dumb, she would let it go. he had no such luck.

" This 'Dean' he has you all twitterpated."

" Twitterpated?"

" Twitterpated, you know all hot and bothered."

Cas blushed. " Do you blame me?" he asked in defense.

" No I really don't." she told him with a wink. so... are you going to make a move?"

" Probably not."

Charlie frowned. " Why not?"

" I highly doubt he is into the things I am into..."

" The BDSM stuff?"

Castiel hushed her, looking around even though there was no one in the store. " Yeah..."

" You never know... I am sure he would just LOVE being pushed down-"

" Charlie, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" She finally got the hint.

" We can talk about this more tonight at dinner." She told him with finality.

Castiel sighed. " Fine..." What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not many warnings here. Masturbation. Cyber sex. mutual masturbation.

Castiel sat in a booth looking around the Roadhouse with subtle distaste. This restaurant/bar was not his scene, but Charlie liked bringing him here because according to her, he needed to pull himself away from the computer screen and find himself some booty.

Like she was one to talk...

Then again, she DID hook up with that girl at the last comic convention that she went to... the one that Cas didn't want to go with her to. He refused to admit to her that he did end up regretting turning down her invitation once he had heard how easy it was for her to pick up. It had been a long time since he had a lover other than his hand...

Cas glowered at his drink and made himself think of something else...

His mind was blank however, until he was able to conjure up an image. Being a long time book lover, he was able to imagine things quite easily. It made his online role playing that much more fun.

The image that came to mind made his cheeks redden slightly. He was Picturing Dean leaning over the wooden best sellers rack with his ass up and eager as Castiel worked a large but plug in.

Cas' eyes shot open. No! He couldn't think of THAT here! He was suddenly glad that he had gotten a booth when he spotted Charlie making her way over to him.

" look at you blushing. What were YOU thinking about?" she asked with a wicked grin

Castiel rolled his eyes. " Its the drink... they mix them strong here." he dismissed. " How was the bakery?"

Charlie sighed dramatically as she slid into the booth. " ooh you know... one of the walk in fridges died and so everyone was acting like we were being attacked by Klingons." Cas actually smiled at that. " What about you? did you see that Dean again?"

He had hoped she would have forgotten. " no..." he answered.

" So what's the deal with him anyway?" she asked, smiling up at the waitress. They were handed the one page menu and Charlie ordered a drink before continuing. " he seems... Dreamy..."

Cas looked up from the menu to look at her as he dead-panned " He comes in. I sell him coffee. He leaves."

Charlie gave him a little glare. " Cas there was some hard core flirting going on there. I don't usually see you get like that. All red faced and stuttering. It was kind of adorable actually."

Cas shifted a little uncomfortable. " I am not used to attention like that... Online I have no problem being myself but in person..."

The mocking look left Charlie's face. " Hey... everyone gets like that some times." she said gently.

" If he asks me out, I doubt I would say no... but I am very uncomfortable making the first move..." He paused. " So are you going to get another burger this time or the nacho's?" he asked.

Charlie nodded, noting that this was the end of the Dean talk. She had known Cas long enough that some times he closed things off about himself... like his family or his past. She had learned not to pry at those times and to take what information he offered and moved on. She was some times the same way. It was one of the reason's why they were such good friends.

" Definitely the nachos."

" If you get the burger, we can split the nachos" Cas suggested. Mainly because he couldn't pick what one he wanted more."

" Done!"

Later that evening Cas went home. The outing with Charlie had gone better than he had hoped. After managing to convince him to drink copious amounts of alcohol, She loaded him into the back seat of a taxi and sent him home. She didn't bring up Dean again after he had avoided the topic. For that he was grateful.

Once he had double checked the door was locked, ( the last time he had gotten drunk he had forgotten to even close the door) he meandered into the living room and logged onto his favorite forum. He didn't expect to receive any messages. He stumbled around the small apartment, getting ready for bed.

Cas wasn't stupid drunk... but he was drunk enough...

He was pleasantly surprised to hear a 'bing' from his computer, alerting him to a forum message. He slid into his computer chair and opened the message.

Pup99: Good evening Master...

Castiel could not help the flutter in his stomach or the shit eating grin than appeared on his face.

Angel-of-Thursday: Hello Pup... Its been a while.

Cas didn't have to wait long for the next message.

Pup99: I am sorry Master... I would have logged on sooner. Real life shit...

Angel-of-Thursday: I understand...

Pup99: * Bows head* Thank you master...

God... It was almost pathetic how fast his cock began to harden. This is why he always loved Roll playing with Pup... He was always so eager to please, so eager to obey and to submit. What he wouldn't give to meet this man in person. The things he would do to him...

Angel-of-Thursday: Have you been a good boy while you was gone?

Pup99: Always Master...

Angel-of-Thursday: Pup...

Pup99: … Well there is this man... who I have been lusting over...

Angel-of-Thursday: I see... for how long?

They were obviously allowed to see other people. This was a game and they both knew that real life came first. But that didn't mean that they couldn't have fun with it.

Pup99: Only a few days now...

Angel-of-Thursday: Does he get your cock hard

Pup99: Yes Sir

Angel-of-Thursday: What do you think about doing to him?

Pup99: I want to eat him out master... I want to nuzzle his balls and swallow that cock down until I choke on it.

Angel-of-Thursday: Would you Fuck him.

Pup99: Yes Sir...

Castiel was fully hard now. He shifted in his chair to get more comfortable.

Angel-of-Thursday: How would you do it?

Pup99: With your permission, of course, I would Bend him over a counter. Tie his hands over the other side so he couldn't move. He is kind of a geek, so I would go nice and slow. I would get on my knees behind him and flick my tongue against his hole. 

Cas let a groan as he slid a hand to cup his erection. In his mind he pictured Dean, coming up behind him and roughly pushing his chest against the counter of his coffee shop. Binding him there.

Pup99: When I have the area wet enough, I would slip my tongue in and out of his tight little hole. I bet it would be a virgin one too... nice and tight. Then I would press a finger in, hooking it to hear him moan.

Cas moaned again. As Dean in his head did that very thing. His hand slipped into his sleep pants.

Angel-of-Thursday: Are you touching yourself?

Pup99: yeah...

Angel-of-Thursday: mmm Think of my mouth on you.

Pup99: God yes... Master I want to taste your Cock...

Angel-of-Thursday: Then get on your knees...

Pup99: No I want to taste you... We have been doing this role play thing a long time... I want to meet you in person.

Castiel stopped pumping his erection and blinked at the screen. He swallowed once, his stomach clenching.

Angel-of-Thursday: Do you now?

Pup99: We live in the same state... Why don't we meet up in the capital. 

Cas ran a hand down his stubble covered jaw, thinking. He supposed he could take a weekend and get Alfie to watch the cafe.

Pup99: Master?

Cas shivered

Angel-of-Thursday: When?

Pup99: Not this weekend but next.

The state capital was only two hours away. Cas lived there for a while...

Angel-of-Thursday: Meet me on Saturday 29th at 1.00 at the Starbucks at 22 Main. I will be wearing a blue jacket and I will put a red bag on the table.

Pup99: I will be there Master.

Angel-of-Thursday: Don't be late Pup. I don't like being kept waiting...

Pup99: I wouldn't Dream of it.

Angel-of-Thursday: Now why don't you get on your knees and suck your Master off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a filler chapter. >.

When Charlie went into Bliss is a Book with Castiel's daily pastry delivery, she was pleasantly surprised at just how cheerful Cas seemed. She hung back as he finished up with the first customer of the day. When the elderly lady left, she stepped up with her basket of goodies with a huge grin on her face.

" What has you all sunshine and rainbows?" she asked

" I have taken your advice. I am getting away from the computer screen." Cas replied as he wiped the counter down of the coffee splats left by Mrs. Bate's shaky arthritic hands.

Charlie's eyes widened. " Oooh?"

Cas simply nodded before reaching under the counter for his check book. He needed to sign a check over to the bakery that Charlie worked at for payment for the pastries. " Remember 'Pup'?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. " Do I remember every word to the firefly opening theme? Of COURSE I remember Pup."

" He wants to meet me." Cas slid the signed check to Charlie with a smug smile. Her mouth dropped open as she took it.

" For serious?"

" Not this weekend, but the next." Cas confirmed.

" What if he turns out to be some really icky old guy?" Charlie asked

Castiel shrugged. " Just because I am meeting up with him doesn't mean I am going to sleep with him... Did you want the same coffee as yesterday?"

" mmm Caramel Macchiato please."

He made her the drink and she thanked him with a wink, wishing him the hottest little sub he had ever seen.

The rest of the day carried on as per usual. The usual customers with their usual orders. It was nearing the end of Cas' shift that he was starting to miss Dean. He had been in every day this week. Cas was getting used to seeing this little bit of eye candy. Well... he also had to admit that the casual flirting also set his blood on fire.

Dean didn't come in again until Friday morning. It was quite busy as Fridays normally were. They didn't get to talk like they had up until then. Cas was grateful that Dean seemed to understand that this was Castiel's job and that he needed to focus on customers. The green eyed man just took his coffee and a piece of cherry pie and went to sit at one of the little tables that lined the wall.

This was excruciating. All Cas wanted to do was go and chat the mechanic up but there was still a line up. It seemed like Dean was taking his time, just reading a news paper and slowly licking cherry filling off of his spoon. Castiel didn't miss him look up at him with a sly expression as his tongue flicked against the utensil... although he wished he did. The action was making his pants tight.

Finally the morning rush was over and Cas began tidying for the lunch rush. Checking the coffee levels, putting out more pastries, cleaning up spoons and used dishes. Thankfully at this point he was engrossed enough in his work that he could ignore the eye candy in the corner. That is until Dean put his empty mug on the counter, causing Cas to stand up quickly from where he was bent over to re-stock the sugar packets.

" Busy Morning Cas?" Dean asked as if he hadn't been there to see it himself.

" That obvious." Cas asked with a smirk as he took off his apron and moved to grab a stack of unwanted books. He moved further into the back of the store so he could put them back in their rightful places. Dean followed.

" So what do you do for fun around here?" he asked

Castiel shrugged. " I don't get out much." Then he added quickly: " I see so many people in a day here that I don't usually want to see them on my off hours." As if that made him less of a recluse. He leaned up to put a book away on a particularly high shelf, standing on tip toe to reach.

He froze then as he felt breath on the nape of his neck and fingers over his own as Dean reached past him to slide the book home. The man lingered there before giving a light chuckle. " Maybe you should get a stool."

Cas' fantasy came rushing back to him and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. " Y-yeah... Probably should."

He turned around but Dean was still in his personal space. His breath hitched. He suddenly felt like prey and that Dean was very much a hunter. The man's eyes looked too dark and Castiel was very, very aware of how much smaller he was than Dean.

" Listen, Cas, I am sorry If I have the wrong idea here... but I wanna take you out for a drink... would you like that?"

Castiel was a little awestruck. " Ooh! I mean." He paused. He didn't want to assume anything and freak Dean out. " We could always go to the roadhous-"

" Nah, I've been there already... Know of anywhere that I could take you that would be a little more intimate?"

ooh so this was a date...

" Unfortunately unless we leave town, there isn't much else." Dean looked a touch disappointed. " But if we go early enough, they have a small dinner option and we can get a drink without dealing with the bar crowd."

The grin that Dean gave Cas was ridiculously adorable. Like a puppy who had been presented his favorite toy. " Can I pick you up at seven?"

" Seven sounds great."

The grin had not left. " So its a date then."

Now it was Castiel's turn to grin. " so it is..."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean I can't wear this? He sees me wearing a sweater and jeans every day." Cas complained to Charlie. She was lounging on his bed, making his life difficult.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't wear it. Wait what are those? Are those leather pants?"

" Yes and I am NOT wearing them on a first date."

"Kinky, Cas. I didn't think you had it in you. You sure its not for some kind of costume"

" I am sure."

Charlie sighed and got up to peruse the closed. " Why didn't you tell me you had this?" She pulled out a navy dress shirt. " Wear this instead of that tired sweater."

Cas took it, raising a brow. "You are too kind."

"Its what I'm here for." Charlie grinned.

Cas stripped off the sweater and shrugged the dress shirt on. It was tailored close to his body without being tight. Cas was used to looser clothes. Not something that hugged him so well. Charlie whistled as he rolled up the sleeves. 

"Nice. The navy makes your baby blues look brighter."

Cas nodded once. "Thanks."

Okay so maybe he was a little glad that she decided to come over after work.

"Well I'm going to head. you have fun with the pretty boy." She winked and grabbed her back pack. When She was gone, Cas sat at his computer with a sigh. He had some time. He logged onto the forum. Pup wasn't around. It was probably for the best. A distraction would have pulled him away from the date.

When it was finally time to head out, Cas slipped on some nice shoes and walked to the Bar. Dean wasn't outside when he arrived so he ducked in. As predicted, there was only one other couple in the bar. Dean was sitting by himself, nursing a beer.

Cas slid into the opposite side of the booth with a smile. " You are early."

" Yeah well I figured a book nerd like you would appreciate it." Dean gave an easy grin

"You would be correct. I like punctuality."

"I was also looking forward to seeing you." 

Cas frowned. " you see me every day."

That made Dean chuckle lightly. " Yeah but that's just business. For the next couple hours you are my date and I was looking forward to that."

"Charmer." Cas accused.

"You deserve to be charmed."

" Do you lay it on this thick for every date?" Cas asked amused.

" Only when they are as cute as you are."

Cas should have seen that one coming. He was charmed anyway. Dean was smooth but he seemed sincere. "Have you had a chance to look at the menu."

" Yeah. You like Steak?"

"Rare." Cas replied.

Dean grinned wide. " Awesome."

Joe came around and took Cas' drink order and their steak orders. She winked at Cas as she left. To Cas' surprise, Dean didn't look. Jo was Beautiful and had a nice body. Cas was used to having the people he was with check her out. Charlie was notorious for it. Dean however kept his eyes on Cas. It made Cas feel... desirable for the first time in a while.

" So how are you liking our town?"

" Its nice enough. I am getting some good clients at the garage. People are super nice. I like it here. Besides, there is a coffee shop where I get coffee every day. The owner is super hot."

Cas snorted. " Is he now." He wanted to ask Dean what he planned on doing with this 'hot' cafe owner. Its what he would have asked Pup. 

"Yeah." Dean was smiling that panty dropping smile. If Cas hadn't been the way he was, he would be in trouble. " So tell me about yourself. Got a favorite book."

"Cliche as it is, I really adore Tolkien's works."

" Ooh Man, you and my Brother Sam would hit it off so well! He is a super nerd for that fantasy stuff."  
Cas rose a brow at Dean and he coughed a little before continuing. " I mean that in a good way."

"Good." How he wished to say 'boy.' Dean's little moment of submission there seemed so natural. It was delicious. One arch of the brow and he was fumbling, dropping the playboy act a little. He wondered how easy it would be to dominate Dean. Would he submit like a good bitch or would he make Cas fight for it. Both options were appealing.

Jo returned with Cas' drink and went back to the kitchen.

"And yourself?"

"Not a huge reader, never really had the time. I do like Vonnegut though."

Cas smiled. " Good choice."

Dean grinned as if he were glad he got something right. It was adorable. He seemed to be hiding behind a mask. like he was trying too hard to impress. Cas was already impressed. Dean didn't need to try. "Tell me about your car." He asked. Hopefully getting Dean to talk about that would get him to be himself

And it worked

Dean happily talked about the car's history. how it had been in the family for years and in a few wrecks. How he built it from the axle up once or twice. He talked about how he had lost his virginity in that car. How he had dropped his brother off for his first date in it. How they drove it to their father's funeral.

Dean talked about it until Jo arrived with their food. Hearing about the car was like reading a synopsis of Dean's life. He learned more about him from that one question than he could have playing twenty questions. 

By the end of dinner they were touching hands as they spoke. Dean's mask was gone and Cas felt bold enough to feed Dean a few bites of his desert. It felt like he was into the fabled Car too soon. Dean drove him home and Cas lingered in the car. He wasn't ready to say good bye. 

"Can I kiss you Dean?" He asked softly. Both from nerves and respect.

Dean leaned cross the seat and took Cas' face in one hand and pressed a sweet kiss to Cas' mouth. Dean's mouth tasted of beer and sweet desert. It was lovely. When they broke, Dean licked his lips and kissed Cas once more.

"Would you like to come up?" Cas asked

" I'd love to."


End file.
